Blood Red Moon
by TattooFairy
Summary: (BloodRayneDevil May Cry crossover) Rayne is scouting one night as usual, when she comes across trouble in a library across town. What she finds is not what she expected, but a demon man in waiting. With the help of Rayne, Dante discloses the fact that hi
1. Under the Full Moon We Meet

**A/N: So, I don't own these games, or the characters. I just wanted to write a story about them! R&R please! And enjoy :)**

BloodRayne/Devil May Cry Crossover! It's based off the 3rd DMC game with his brother Vergil.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Under the Full Moon We Meet_

Blood, vengeance, and death had been the only things keeping her going for the last few centuries. Knowing full well that her mother had been raped and murdered, that was the key that kept her focused, driven, and always hungry for more. But now, now that she had gotten her revenge, what would she do? Somehow, she couldn't imagine a half-human, half-vampire, getting a 9 to 5 job behind a desk. Not her, anyway. She had managed to defeat the one person that she wanted to, after all the work she had done killing the rest of his family, and partially her family as well, she was driven to find out the next step, the next path to take in her life.

Standing on the edge of the local hotel building, she watched as people passed beneath her. The wind blew the strands of red hair from her face as she looked towards the sky. The moon was in its fullest, and it wasn't just an ordinary full moon. It was the night of the annual blood red moon, or harvest moon as mortals liked to call it. She couldn't help but smile at the memories of past nights that occurred during a blood moon. The nights filled with carnage, with the killings and beatings of the vampires whom she had sworn to kill. Sure, this sounded like something straight out of a movie, but for Rayne, this was no happy go lucky movie that ended with the heroine walking off into the sunset. Mainly because seeing as she was part vampire, the sunlight tended to be a little bit painful on her skin. Granted she couldn't be killed by the sunlight, since she was immune to the weaknesses of her brethren fullbloods. No less, it could still hurt her.

"Rayne, you there?" Asked the British voice over the intercom.

"What is it now, Sebastian?" She sighed.

"We've got trouble," He remarked back, clearly irritated at the way she replied.

"We've always got trouble, what's new?" She began to walk along the edge of the building, looking for a safe place to land.

"Seems we have an outpouring of vampires near the school. Thought they'd be gone by now, what with Kagan defeated."

"No such luck, seems they're just going to keep getting worse, now that they don't have to follow any rules. Like I told you back at the throne room, this is going to be a pretty interesting couple of years." She replied, thinking back to the night before, the night that she finally had her vengeance on the man who killed her mother and had created her the way she was. "I'll go check it out, don't wait up for me."

Looking around once more, she kneeled at the corner of the hotel, looking down at the 8 stories below. It was a pretty calm night for a change, not including the school interruption. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of exercise and jumped down. As the wind enveloped her body, she somersaulted, landing in a cat-like position in the middle of the alley. She could have taken the time to use the fire escape, but then again, she never liked to do things the normal way.

As she walked through the back streets and alley ways, Rayne could only look upon the destruction that Kagan had brought to this city. It had been a somewhat peaceful place, until the shroud was released, and vampires were free to walk in daylight. That had been an interesting experience. Rayne thought back to her fights through the zoo, the battle on the clock tower, and a glint in her eye became brighter as she remembered the look on Kagan's face as she killed him.

"Got to love memories," She smirked.

Rayne was lucky enough that she had been taken in by the organization that was known as the Brimstone Society, who were able to get her to join them in destroying these creatures. But now, as Sebastian stated, it looked as even they had deserted them.

The soft tapping of her shoes were the only thing she could hear, which seemed unusual to her. There was always some sort of noise that could be heard, that's why it was called a city. She really didn't like the silence, she was so used to the humans screaming and running, that this was definitely not the same place it had once been.

Rayne walked quickly towards the school, her blades sharpened to their finest, as she suddenly heard the screams of humans and monsters. Gripping the handles of the blades tighter, she ran towards the building, ready to kill anything that moved. But as she approached the run down structure, she came upon a site that she wasn't expecting. Bodies were strewn all over the steps that lead into the edifice, and they weren't human bodies either. She was curious to see as to what had killed these creatures, and as she pulled her blades to the front, she charged inside.

Running through the front door of the library, she could clearly see a trail of blood leading towards the reading deck. She could clearly hear the sounds of the monsters that were being destroyed as she climbed the steps.

"Sebastian, are you there?" She whispered into her comms.

"What is it Rayne? Did you find the library?" He replied.

"Yes," She answered. "But I don't think I was the first one here."

Reaching the top of the library, she slowed her pace to a brisk walk, making sure that whatever was killing these creatures, wasn't about to kill her as well. Standing next to a statue, she stopped, and focused her attention on the walls. One of her perks to being who she was, was the added bonus of having superb vision. It was so well focused that she could actually see through anything that she looked at. Looking from room to room, she came across to figures in the largest room down the hall. Making her mind up, she ran towards the sounds. She heard a final scream as she rounded the corner, and came face to face with an unexpected sight.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, pulling her blades in front of her.

A tall figure wearing a blood red jacket turned to face her. His hair was white, his eyes dark, and in his hands he carried a rather large sword.

"You've got to be Rayne." The stranger stated, placing his sword back into its sheath.

Rayne stood before him, studying him from head to toe. He seemed familiar to her for some reason, but that didn't surprise her. She had met hundreds, if not thousands of people over the course of her life. She noticed he also had a pair of guns strapped to his sides, along with the sword attached to his back.

"Do I know you?" She asked, placing her weapons aside as he did.

"No, but I've heard of your reputation, it's caused quite a stir across the globe."

"And just who are you? I don't like games, so you'd better give me an answer damnit." She snarled. She didn't like people that she didn't know. Actually, she didn't like people in general.

"Dante." He remarked back, unfazed by her statement.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you're the demon hunter?" She asked.

"Yes," He stated as he turned towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing here then?" She asked, grabbing his arm, trying to keep him from leaving.

"That's none of your damn business." He pulled his arm away from her.

"This is my city, of course it's my damn business."

"I don't recall you winning any elections or buying this city," He growled back.

"You have no idea who the fuck you're messing with, Dante."

"I have a good idea, and I'm not here to fight with you. Now get out of my way."

Just as it seemed as if Rayne were about to start another portion of their argument, a loud crash came from a room down the hall. Dante ran towards the sounds, followed closely by Rayne. She kept thinking of the man in front of her and what she had heard of him. She had been told about him from Sebastian and the other members of the Brimstone society, told that he was like her, half human, half something else. So he was part demon, had decided to fight against them, like her. Didn't mean she had to like him.

They ran through a set of large wooden doors and looked over the balcony. Leaning over the railing, the two jumped to the floor, landing with a loud thump as they turned towards the source of the commotion. Rayne had to shake her head, as the person in front of her looked exactly like…Dante.

"Hello brother," The other man smiled, as he held a book in his arms.

"You're not going anywhere with that book, Vergil." Dante sneered as he pulled his guns out.

"I'm afraid I am," And before either of them could do anything, Vergil jumped through a window, and out of the library.

"Shouldn't we go after him!" Rayne yelled, obviously not used to letting her prey get away from her.

"No, not yet."

"Not yet?"

"I need more time to prepare," He replied as he began to walk away.

"Prepare for what?"

"Death."

**End Ch. 1**

* * *

**Ok, so this is my first Devil May Cry and BloodRayne fic, so be gentle!**


	2. The IllFated Book

**A/N: Here's the second chapter to my BR/DMC fanfiction story, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I have a good idea as to where I want this to go. I don't own anything except for the plot idea. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ill-fated Book_

"Death," Dante stated, not flinching when he mentioned such a word.

"Wait," Rayne started.

"I need a place to rest for the night, gather all my thoughts," The half human, half demon remarked as he turned back towards the red head.

"I can let you stay at my place, but only if you explain to me what is going on," Rayne replied. "And no bullshit."

Rayne took Dante along several alleyways, down by the zoo, and into a lonely looking building. She instructed Dante to follow her to the top floor.

"Normally, we could take the elevator," Dante grumbled as they approached the 20th floor.

"Normally, I would kill anyone for even attempting to get into this building," Rayne growled at him.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Dante asked, smiling at the thought of annoying someone.

"What's not to like?" She replied with sarcasm. "You come into my turf, you take over, bring your brother along for the ride, and now I get involved. Oh yeah, you're going to become my new friend."

He could see the scowl on her face, but he knew that she was willing to help him. From everything he had heard about her, he knew that she would do anything to stop Vergil from attempting to do what he was planning. Dante, on the other hand, was willing to sacrifice his life to stop his twin. And he knew all too well that it might be a real possibility that it could happen.

"We're here," She stated as she pushed her door open. "Sorry about the mess."

As the pair stepped into the room, Dante could only look around at the destruction in front of him. It appeared to be some kind of holy room, or throne room, with a rather large seat at the head of it, and what appeared to be a fountain…of blood.

"This is?" Dante asked.

"This would be where I killed Kagan," Rayne stated, hiding the small smile on her face.

Dante took a seat next to the balcony, staring out into the darkened sky. Pulling his sword out, he grabbed at the curtain, and pulled a piece of cloth away. Noticing that he was beginning to polish his weapon, Rayne walked up beside him.

"So, care to tell me what the hell is going on between you and your brother? I've heard of sibling rivalry, but this is taking it a step further, don't you think?" She asked.

"He was after the book of Corprelius." The white haired man replied.

"Wait, the book of Corprelius? I thought that was just a myth, a fairy tale the humans came up with to tell their children."

"Unfortunately for us, it's real. The book holds certain incantations to open the gates of hell, to unleash the demon that is said to give you immortal life."

"If he wanted to be immortal, why didn't he just ask a vampire to bite him? It would have been easier. I mean anyone can become immortal if they really wanted to." She huffed as she sat down next to the demon hunter.

"It's much more than that. Vergil wants to open the gates of Hell, he wants to become the next ruler of not only this world, but the underworld as well. He thinks he can become a full demon if he does that."

"What do we need to do?" She asked, leaning against the wall.

"We? I thought you didn't like strangers?" Dante asked as he placed his blade in his lap.

"I don't. But I hate people who try to fuck with my city even more."

"Vergil isn't someone you can just beat around like these mere vampires." He noticed the scowl on her face as he continued. "He's become very strong, a lot stronger than I could have imagined. It's going to take a lot to stop him."

"That's what you meant by death?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts. I, on the other hand, have to gather some energy. All of that running around and arguing made me tired."

Rayne stood up and walked towards the fountain in the middle of the room. Dante could only sit and watch in fascination as the vampire woman slid her body into the stream. He could tell they had a connection of sorts, besides the fact that they were both stubborn and bull headed, and was interested to see where it would lead. He tried to keep his concentration on his blade, tried to make sure that it was as sharp as it could be, but he could only do so much before his gaze drifted back to the pool. She was an interesting creature, he had to give her that much. Like him, they were both partially human, and partially wild beings.

"If you're going to stare, you might as well talk." She yelled over her shoulder.

"How did…"

"How did I know you were looking? I'm a vampire, I can sense things you know." She remarked. "I guess you're not used to seeing a half mortal, half vampire bathe in blood."

"No, can't say that I am. Can I ask how it happened?" He replied.

"How I became what I am? Simple. Kagan forced himself on my mother, beat her to a bloody pulp, and then left her to die." She sighed. "Little did he know that she survived, and nine months later, I was born. He really should have killed her when he had the chance. Before I was born."

"That must have been harsh, at least my father cared for my mother." He answered back, truly sorry to hear about her past. "It was the demons he had betrayed that later killed him, and my mother. Ever since then, I've been killing their kind."

"You mean your kind," Rayne remarked as she stepped out of the fountain, covered in blood. "Don't forget, demon hunter, you're still half of which you despise."

"Seems we have something in common." Dante stated back.

For a moment, the two said nothing. Rayne grabbed a curtain, and pulled the rest of the fabric down off of the wall. She wiped the rest of the liquid off of her face and slowly ran the make shift towel down her body. Suddenly, she noticed something different about Dante. His eyes appeared empty, almost catatonic like. He placed his blade on the ground next to him, and stood up.

"Dante?" She asked, looking at him with questioning eyes.

He walked towards her, never taking his eyes off of her, and quickly placed his hands on her shoulders. Rayne wasn't sure what was going on, he wasn't himself, and she knew that he had no control over whatever was doing this.

"_Im no steandat sar mi toran."_

"What?" Rayne asked, but before she could do anything, Dante pulled her close.

Before she could react to the situation, to his closeness, his lips found hers. Shocked, she stood there, almost as if she couldn't move. It seemed like hours as he pressed his lips against hers, the moistness of his mouth leaving a mark on hers. Finally he let her go, as she slammed her fist into his face.

"What the hell was that!" She screamed. Then, she felt a coldness seeping through her veins, and soon found her hands holding her body up on the floor.

She felt as if something was different, but she couldn't tell what. Her body seemed to shake, as if by some unseen force. She looked up to see Dante rubbing his face.

"Why did you just hit me?" He yelled.

"You…you don't know?" She asked.

"Know what?"

She placed her fingers on her lips, and found them to be burning. What had he done, or better yet, what was that he had said?

"You said some strange verse, and then…kissed me…you remember nothing?" She asked.

"Oh god, he didn't…"

"Didn't what?" She asked.

Meanwhile, Vergil stood upon the top of a high rise and smiled to himself. He closed the book in his hand and turned to leave.

"It is done," He remarked, as he jumped off the building.

**

* * *

Ok, chapter 2 is done! And that verse that he said, I just made it up, it is in no connection to any ancient civilization. I just made it out of my little brain. So what do you think? Wonder what Vergil did to them? Just have to keep reading!**


	3. Curse It All

**A/N:** Update time! I'm going through all my fanfiction and updating chapters and such. Sorry it's taken so long, graduation and finding a job has been a little harsh on me, but now I'm updating! And that's all that matters! Read on my followers of the dark! ¬.¬ Don't ask…

* * *

"Didn't what, Dante!" Rayne yelled as she grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell did that brother of yours do?"

"If I'm correct, which I hope in all devils' names I'm not, he used a curse on us."

"Excuse me?"

"There is said to be a curse in the book of Corprelius that one person can be bound to another…through an act of transferring bodily fluids. It can be blood or through a kiss, such as the one you and I apparently just shared."

"So what does that mean? What kind of curse?" She asked, becoming more concerned.

"That if one person in the pact dies, the other will die as well." He remarked, grabbing his blade.

"Wait, maybe it doesn't apply to me. I'm a vampire…well half vampire, and there are only a few ways I can be killed."

"Doesn't matter. If I die, then you die." Dante growled, getting angry at his brother for doing such a thing. "Damn him!"

Grabbing his sword, he ran towards the door, only to find Rayne standing in his way.

"Would you get out of the way, woman!" He barked.

"Weren't you the one who said you had to train more? Didn't you say you weren't strong enough to fight him?" She barked back.

"What the fuck do you know!" He screamed, the very blood in his veins boiling over.

"Excuse me?" She remarked. "What do I know? Forgive me if I forgot my place, Lord Dante. But if I'm not mistaken, it was _you_ who got me involved in this whole damn mess! So don't yell at me!"

With the last of her screaming, Rayne pulled her fist back and punched Dante square in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Shocked from the impact all Dante could do was rub his face, the scowl on his face deepening. Standing up, he brushed himself off and straightened his clothes.

"I don't need your permission," He scowled. He turned toward the window and jumped out, leaving Rayne standing alone in the empty room.

"I'm going to kill that man," She growled, as she ran towards the window, following him closely. "There's no way in Hell that I'm going to let him go alone."

She watched him closely as he jumped from building to building, making it easy for her to follow behind him. At first, he didn't notice her, but it soon became apparent that even though he knew she was there, there was no point in talking her out of it.

Suddenly he stopped on top of a high rise hotel building. This was a building that Rayne knew all too well, for she had perched upon it many a night before. Stepping up next to the half demon, she could tell that he sensed something. And she could sense it too, could smell Virgil in the air. There was no doubt about it, the brothers shared a similar odor. Maybe it was the stubbornness that smelt so strong in their blood.

"He's close," Dante stating something that she already knew.

"I can smell him." She replied. "He smells like you."

"We're _nothing_ alike," He growled at her.

Jumping down from the building before she punched him again, Rayne followed her nose to the source of the smell. Oddly enough, she found herself standing in front of an old church. The stone walls loomed over her as the stained glass seemed a bit faded and the doors looked termite ridden. Normally vampires wouldn't even step foot inside a church, but thanks to her human side, she didn't have to worry about that. She could feel Dante approach from behind her, and could also sense a feeling of dread come over him.

"Don't tell me you're backing down now," She said sarcastically.

Without saying a word, Dante pushed past her and kicked open the door to the church. Pulling his sword out, he scanned the room for Virgil. Rayne followed suit, bringing her blades in front of her, she made sure to keep her eyes and ears open to any movement.

"Ah, I see you got my message, dear brother." The sinister voice called from above.

"Come out and fight me! You have some nerve you goddamn…"

"Ah…" Virgil cut Dante off. "Don't use the Lord's name in vain…not in his house."

Suddenly, out of the dark corners of the cathedral, Virgil came rushing out and slammed his body into Dante, sending him crashing into one of the pews. You could hear the crunching of the wood as Dante rolled onto his side. A piece of the seat had clawed it's way into the man's arm, a fresh trail of blood finding it's way down to his fingers. Suddenly he heard Rayne gasp from the entranceway, and turning to look at her, he found her with similar wounds. Now he truly understood the extent of the curse which his brother had laid on them. Now he truly knew he had to stop Virgil, but how, he wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

So, what did you think? Let me know! And again, sorry for the delayed update! 


End file.
